Assassin's Creed through the eyes of Leonardo
by Lady McWaffle
Summary: 1976, Repubblika Fiorentina: Leonardo Da Vinci meets his lifelong friend, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Through all the adventures this Italian assassin goes through, the only constant thing in his life is one man: Leonardo. This goes not without reason. Read why Ezio has always been able to find the never-fading support from Leonardo in this sad love story.
1. Chapter 1 - A hopeful message

It is the year of 1476 and we find ourselves in the Repubblica Fiorentina, or "Firenze" as people will be calling it centruries later. The city is thriving under the vigilance of the great and powerful Medici bankers. The rich people bathe themselves in gold, whereas the poor have plenty of sources to steal from -although it's a high price to pay once you get caught. Only a select few would consider themselves unhappy in this colourful city, always vibrating loudly with its illustrious parties, overflowing market places, beautiful courtesans, busy art parlors, etc. Lurking in the shadows, however, there will always be persons whom seek to overthrow the system and seize power for their own selfish purposes. Of course, it was no different in la Repubblica Fiorentina. Especially in these times, politics are as fickle as the changing of the tides and every man is on his own at the end of the day. Notice how a say "man" and do no allow women to be concluded in this fact. The reason for this is because, after all, women both fair and foul can always find a man to lean upon -although not always free of charge. But no matter who seizes power over the city, or who gets overthrown, the subjects of Firenze will never lose sleep such these trivial issues and they will continue to thrive alongside its political havoc; one could say Firenze is a very ungrateful city. But no matter, because in the midst of this city so much alive, we will but follow a young man whose contribution to the whole world will make himself go down in history -for a whole variety of reasons. His name is Leonardo da Vinci.

Leonardo didn't care much for politics to be perfectly candid. What interested him were how things worked -what made a clock tick- and politics simply didn't provide much of a challenge for this young man to be even remotely interested in it. No, Leonardo wanted knowledge into the human body and invent technical mechanisms. In a way, you could say he wanted to take a glimpse at God's creation and become one himself. Not a God, of course, but a creator. He was a dreamer all right. It was because of this dream of his, that Leonardo had become an apprentice under a painter that went by the name of "Verrocchio". Today, however, he had finally been released into the vast wild of Firenze's artistic corner, situated in a quarter near the cathedral, to open his own workshop. It was not situated in the busy street that he had worked in previously, but he certainly welcomed the decrease in street chatter. The main problem Leonardo might encounter would be the lack of transmissions, for the competition was right at the beginning of the next street -which happened to be on a mainroad as well with herds of passers-by- and was occupied by Di Moriano Filipepi. Maybe you know him by the name of "Botticelli". He diverted all possible customers Leonardo could receive and gobbled them all up into his own crazily filled-to-the-brim-workshop. Assistants, apprentices and models were always running in and out of it, which made it hard not to attract an idling crowd, curious and hungry to catch a glimpse of the masterpieces to come. Leonardo didn't care much for the hullabaloo and liked his newly found peace and quiet. He started unloading his possessions and assigning each of them to a befitting place in the big, dusty and empty room. Before he knew it, it was sunset. He sat down on one of the cupboards, heaved a big sigh and looked around. What a mess. "And I'm probably not nearly halfway done," Leonardo said dejectedly "I might get an aid tomorrow after all. Otherwise, I'm afraid I won't even be able to get any painting done." He let his body slide down the cupboard until his whole body was lying on the ground. The brown, stone tiles were cold to the touch and he swiftly turned his whole body belly-down, completely outstretched, absorbing as much refreshment as possible from the dirty tiles. It didn't take long or he had already fallen asleep.

KONCK KNOCK

Leonardo startled. He heaved himself up, dirtying his hands even more and looked out of the window. "What a cloudy day," Leonardo though as only a grey, misty haze was visible from the inside. Confused by the sudden change of weather, mid-summer, he leaned in and wiped one glass of the window with his shirt. The sun was shining high and bright in a soft blue sky.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Trying to loosen his stiff neck from his horrible sleeping position, he managed to crack some cervical vertebrae. Feeling the stiffness disappear slowly, as a warm sensation flowed through his neck, he shuffled towards the door.

"I have a letter for you from mi signora." As soon as the message had been delivered, the young boy thrusted a letter into Leonardo's hands and disappeared as quickly as the sun had risen that very morning. Slightly bewildered, Leonardo stared into the streets to see the workshops as busy as usual. The colourful fabrics of the passers-by shone brightly as they ruffled it in the blazing sun -merging together to look like the clearest sea imagineable that would grow the healthiest fish in all harmony. A truly astonishing sight to the yet sleepy eyes of Leonardo. A platter flew out of Verrocchio's workshop. At this sight, Leonardo shut the door firmly "Seems like the Medici have asked something impossible from their favourite artist once again." Leonardo chuckled, relieved he was no longer a part of that inferno. He rubbed his eyes for a while and looked down, remembering the letter and the message that had come along with it, so abruptly. Opening it, the letter had been written by hand in the most elegant handwriting Leonardo had ever had the pleasure to read.

 _Messere Da Vinci,  
If you would have some time to spare tomorrow, I would like to place a few orders. Naturally, I will expect paintings of your best hand. We will discuss the details further when we meet.  
Sinceramente,  
Maria Auditore da Firenze._

Leonardo's first client -and so soon! Lost for words, he looked around his workshop. Still the same mess in which he had left it yesterday. Starting to panic, for he had recognised that infamous name, he tried cleaning up some of the mess. But alas, the clutter was already omnipresent in his workshop and didn't seem to become any better -maybe even worse. Soon Leonardo gave up and stammered out of his workshop in dire need of an assistant.


	2. Chapter 2 - When the seeds were planted

Leonardo distinctly remembered the name of Auditore da Firenze, for he had heard it before during an evening he had most gladly witnessed. A young woman of remarkable beauty was being harassed by Vieri de' Pazzi. No one cared enough to intervene. No one but one remarkable young man.

He must have been around 19 years of age and was well built, slightly toned but nothing too much -his muscles seemed to have been trained for a specific purpose without caring about the sheer volume of them. He had dark brown hair, slightly longer than was the fashionable custom at the time -a bit like Leonardo's, only much better groomed- which was nicely bound into a tail. His skin was tanned from the countless hours he must have spent in the sun -frolicking, for his face was still young and too similar to a peach's skin. He truly was a pleasure to behold, without a single worry in the whole world, only seeing the sky as the limit.

Leonardo feared this ridiculous optimism would come to an end soon, as the man he had confronted was a man that was rising in power during the time in Firenze and had been known to be truly ruthless in his actions. Boy, was he wrong. "I'm not sure you're getting the message," Ezio had said. "Ah, the little Auditore whelp. Cane rognoso! What the hell do you have to do with this? To the devil with you," was Vieri's answer. Quick-wittedly, the young man striked back: "And buon' giorno to you too, Vieri. I'm so sorry to intrude, but I have the distinct impression that you're spoiling this young lady's day." It isn't hard to imagine that Vieri soon lost his temper and was about to settle this gentle disagreement in his usual manner: through his fists.

The young Auditore had soon received a few blows but was still on the winning end, enough for Vieri to make up his mind to further dirty his hands. He took a dagger out of his pocket, to not much avail. Vieri could not overpower the handsome fellow. While they both were trying to get some air into their lungs, Ezio landed his next and final blow: "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you trying to force yourself on a nice girl who clearly thinks you're a complete ball of dung -given the way your pappa tries to force his banking interests on Florence!" Vieri saw no chance of winning this fistfight and threw one last threat at his opponent before retreating, tail between his legs.

The surrounding people that had gathered just like Leonardo, applauded the bravery and loyal cause this young Auditore had shown. The young signorina seemed more than relieved and the man clumsily received her gratitude. Leonardo lingered a bit longer, unable to take his eyes off the young gentleman, until another apprentice of Verrocchio's interrupted him and pulled him away -on to the market.

Leonardo had seen the young Auditore passing by through the streets of Firenze several times but was never quite able to muster up the courage to join him or start a friendly conversation. He was certain his new acquaintance would change that and, preparing his most friendly smile, opened the door "Signora Auditore da Firenze, you are most welcome."


	3. Chapter 3 - The long awaited meeting

Signora Maria Auditore da Firenze was a most kind but just woman, the type of woman Leonardo really appreciates. She had ordered two paintings and was most liberal about their subjects to be. Such assignments can be both a curse or a blessing for his artist. Sadly for Leonardo, he found signora Auditore's order to be slightly inconvenient, not because it was too specific but because it was too vague. He had no idea what she could be expecting aside from the fact that it was to be made from his hands. Oh. There it is. She is a most remarkable woman; Maria Auditore doesn't care much for art, she is rather interested in making good money out of these paintings in the future -once Leonardo has established himself as a more prominent painter in Firenze. "Very clever indeed," Leonardo snickered but felt very honoured at the thought.

Leonardo had a few paintings ready and could just pass them on as her order but reconsidered as she was an Auditore. He got out some paper and eagerly started sketching a few ideas. It had to be deserving of the noble family and portray the bravery Ezio Auditore had shown at such a young age the first day he came across the little charmer. As nostalgia took over Leonardo, he decided on what to paint: Eve plucking the Apple of Eden.

Months later, Leonardo sent a message to signora Auditore that the paintings were ready and could be picked up at any time convenient. He was tired, as he usually becomes when finishing paintings. You see, Leonardo often loses interest in finishing a painting towards their completion -or once he can foresee the end result. Motivation had therefore been lacking a lot, with Leonardo postponing both paintings until he could no longer postpone and had to force himself to finish them both simultaneously. Leonardo's assistant, Agniolo, whose major tasks consisted of cleaning up after his patron, had been in a bad mood lately as this very employer had taken over some of Verrocchio's more abusive ways whenever he reaches this state of boredom. Nevertheless, he did finish the paintings most remarkably and was pleased with the results -that is, as much as a painter can be pleased with it, for they never truly are pleased and are always of the opinion they could've done better.  
Letting out a big sigh, Leonardo sat down on a bench after pushing aside some papers to enable his bottom to actually fit into the seat. He stared down at his paint-stained hands, lost in thought.

Alas, Leonardo's daydreaming soon came to an abrupt end when Agniolo, out of breath, slammed the door. He had but one errand to run that morning: delivering the message to Maria Auditore. At this sight, Leonardo looked up in slight distress "What is it, Agniolo, to have you thus agitated?" Agniolo, catching his breath, gulped down some water before proceeding "Singora Auditore was elated by the news and gave me but a spoken message that she would be coming by to-day to pick up the pieces." Leonardo settled himself back into his seat, leaning on some books that had formed a tower of Babylon by now awaiting for their destruction in utter bliss "Well what is all your fuss about then?" Agniolo glared at the artist and stomped towards the bench wherein he was lounging "Up you go! There's a lot of cleaning to do if signora is to come down today," and gestured him to get up with his fluttering hands. Leonardo hesitantly got up without much choice, as Agniolo's tiny hands were closing in too rapidly and might slap him in the face if he did not move, and frowned. "And as it seems you have nothing else to do, here, grab a few piles and start organising these document," Agniolo thrust half of the tower of Babylon into Leonardo's arms. Leonardo was baffled. Never had Agniolo included him in his frenzy to clean up the workshop, and in all honesty he didn't see any need to. "But these papers are already organised," he muttered as he rebuilt the tower of documents in an even more dangerous tower than he had before. Agniolo glared at his patron and decided to give him the silent treatment while proceeding to move books and loose papers to the back of the workshop -where he could organise them in peace and order.  
Leonardo went out to get some lunch. He had been craving grapes ever since his previous painting, which was still left unfinished and could very well never be finished at all if it depended on the artist himself -stillifes are the most dull to do and Leonardo couldn't even remember which madness had put him to the task. The dark purple, deep blue shade made him drool just by watching the seller wash them for him and wrapping them in newspaper. "If the night's sky could be reincarnated into food, it would without doubt become a rich trench of grapes," Leonardo thought as he carefully plucked one and put it into his mouth. Satisfied, he put the remaining grapes into his basket and returned to his workshop.

A few hours passed until a gentle knock could be heard. Leonardo, finishing his glass of wine, made his way to the door. When he openend the door, he immediately noticed his much expected guest was not alone. Well, of course the madonna couldn't have come alone -she would never carry the paintings herself- but what startled Leonardo was the very specific person that had come along. Trying to deny all eye-contact, he first addressed his friend: "Madonna Auditore! Welcome! I've been expecting you." To which the charismatic woman answered most amiably "Leonardo, buon' giorno." They exchanged formal kisses. Ezio's stare burned down on the face of Leonardo, whom was becoming slightly uncomfortable. "This is my son, Ezio," continued Maria. Leonardo bowed and introduced himself "Leonardo da Vinci. Molto onorato, signore." "Maestro," Ezio returned. Leonardo's felt a twinge in his heart; the rash young man had become more charismatic than he could ever have expected. "Not quite that – yet," blushed Leonardo "But what am I thinking of? Come in, come in! Wait here, I'll see if my assistant can find some wine for you while I go and get your paintings." As soon as they were decently introduced, Leonardo took his chance to flee and compose himself in the back of his workshop. Reaching out to his own heart, Leonardo let out a deep sigh "It's not like I'm some teenage girl with a celebrity crush here." Looking around, Leonardo noticed the incredible mess -as if for the first time. This can't possibly make a good impression on the young man. Be pondered. "Well, what's done is done. One can't change the past, nor present. And if one could, I would not want tobe the one bear those consequences."

Leonardo straightened his shirt, drank some cold water, tried to brush his hair tidy -to little avail- and lifted two big boxes. He carried them both outside and put one down on the ground "Do you mind carrying that one?" he asked Ezio. "I'd ask Agniolo, but he has to stay and guard the shop. Also, I don't think he's strong enough for this kind of work, poor dear." Leonardo thought this to be a good compromise as the signora would not allow Leonardo to carry the whole lot, bringing herself a _lackey_ for that exact purpose -he chuckled at the idea of Ezio the lackey- and through these means, the poor transporter at least didn't need to carry everything on his own. Not that Leonardo thought Ezio incapable of the task, of course. "Shall we go?" Maria gestured as she presently received Leonardo's hospitable arm "I can't wait to hang them. I've selected places which I hope you'll approve of." As they walked on, Leonardo chatted amiably with her, trying to avoid Ezio as much as possible. Ezio had been left out of the conversation as he was tottering slightly behind -that box was not one of the lightest. However, Leonardo's desire to hear Ezio's voice evermore, and feeling the penetrating stare from that very man on his back, resulted in the artist no longer being able to give the signora his undivided attention.  
"So, Ezio, what do you do?"  
"He works for his father," replied the Madonna. So far for trying to talk directly to Ezio, Leonardo thought dejectedly.  
Trying to conceal his disappointment he swiftly replied excitedly "Ah. A financier! Well, you were born in the right city for that!"  
"It's a good city for artists too," said Ezio "All those rich patrons." Leonardo cheered up immediately hearing this voice speak in his favour, and he answered probably a bit too truthfully "There are so many of us, though. It's hard to attract attention. That's why I am so indebted to your mother. Mind you, she has a very discerning eye!"  
"Do you concentrate on painting?" asked Ezio. Leonardo was surprised to see how thoroughly this young man had examined his workshop to be able to draw this conclusion so quickly and eagerly went on to put his whole heart out on the table "To tell the truth, I'm finding it difficult to settle down to anything, now I'm on my own. I adore painting, and I know I can do it, but… somehow I can see the end before I get there, and that makes it hard to finish things sometimes. I have to be pushed! But that's not all. I often feel that my work lacks… I don't know… purpose. Does that make any sense?"  
"You should have more faith in yourself, Leonardo," said the Madonna. Leonardo looked back at her, thinking how wonderful these words would have sounded if only coming from another mouth. But he went on exposing his true self more than he was realising "Thank you, but there are moments when I think I'd rather do more practical work, work that has a direct bearing on life. I want to understand life -how it works, how everything works."  
"Then you'd have to be one hundred men in one," Ezio smiled. Leonardo felt deeply flattered although there was no need to be, but Ezio had acknowledged his idea -one that had always been so firmly thrown aside by many- and that was more than enough flattery than he could handle.  
"If only I could be! I know what I want to explore: architecture, anatomy, engineering even. I don't want to capture the world with my brush, I want to change it!" As he let himself be carried away, he hoped he had not said too much in front of this handsome young man. But when he glanced towards Ezio, those doubts were soon cast aside, seeing he was wearing a faint smile on the his handomely tanned face.  
"Do you want to put that down and rest for a moment, Ezio?"  
"No, grazie. Anyway, we're almost there."

Arriving to the Auditore household, Ezio put the box -slightly out of breath. Leonardo noticed this and, as he looked closer, saw sweatdrops emerging from Ezio's forehead. Attently watching them grow, he quivered as one drop fell down the cheeckbone, onto the neck and down the man's shirt.  
"Thank you, Ezio," said signora Auditore "I think we can manage very well without you now, though of course if you wish to come and help with the hanging of the pictures-" Before Maria could finish her sentence, Ezio interrupted her while wiping off his glorious skin "Thank you, Mother -I think that's a job best left to the two of you." Slightly disappointed, although realising he would otherwise be unable to concentrate on his given assignment, Leonardo bid Ezio farewell "It was very good to meet you, Ezio. I hope our paths cross again soon." The answer he received was ever as compact and to the point as ever, only to make its effect linger on Leonardo even stronger "Anch'io." Signora Auditore broke the firm eye-contact both these men were sharing with each other "You might just call one of the servants to give Leonardo a hand." Leonardo, composing himself for having been discovered of staring longer than was socially acceptable, answered her firmly "No, I prefer to take care of this myself. Imagine if someone dropped one of the boxes!" And he put his box on the one Ezio had been carrying and lifted both of them without much difficulty as he proudly pranced off -hoping he would have left a firm impression on the charismatic young man.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Trial

Innocento, Leonardo's new assistant, for Leonardo had figured his mess should need at least two people to look after it, came through the door in great spirits. Unlike his name suggests, he is more like a savage, hunting his women just the way a cat hunts mice. "There's going to be a hanging today!" He exclaimed. Leonardo continued painting, he found the whole idea of public trials to be quite plain and horrible as they are mainly meant to entertain the masses whilst keeping those that are a threat to the higher powers in check. Agniolo however seemed slightly interested "Oh really? How unexpected without any prior notice." Innocento pounced on Agniolo "Yes! Yes! The whole town is going crazy! Especially since this is about the Auditores."

CLATTER.

Brushes, paint and platters fell to the ground and a silence filled the room as Leonardo stood there as unmoveable as his painting. Agniolo went to clean the mess up, thinking his patron didn't seem to want to do it himself. Leonardo ignored him, his eyes fixed wide open upon Innocento now "Who did you say?" Innocento, even happier than before to have caught his patron's attention, boasted ever so loudly "all male members from the family Auditore da Firenze! All on trial, this very morning!" Leonardo felt nauseous and stumbled a bit as he slowly raised himself from his stool. Without uttering a single word nor allowing a single glance to stray from his chosen path he had assigned himself then and there, he left his workshop. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, he ran as fast as he could. Bumping into several people on the way, he finally fell when he bumped against the butcher whom was holding a big, heavy crate that omitted a dubious smell. "Dispiacente" said a grumbling voice as Leonardo got pulled up back on his feet, "Didn't see you there." He pushed a piece of rotting meat into Leonardo's arms as an apology and drifted off. The young artist stared at the unappetising piece of something that should resemble food, lost in thought. Recollecting his thoughts and gaining new hope, for one accused can always defend themselves during a trial, Leonardo quickly continued to the piazza.

High above the enormous crowd that had already gathered, a massive platform emerged containing a gallow with three nooses hanging from it. The horrible sight made Leonardo quiver. He diverted his eyes, unable to stop imagining all possible scenarios to come -the next one more horrid than the previous one. But as soon as the loud steps of a heavy man could be heard on the platform and the crowd fell silent, Leonardo turned all his senses towards the centre of the piazza. It was the Gonfaloniere, whom settled himself from a safe distant from the left noose and spoke "Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?" It was loud and clear. Leonardo tilted his body closer, drawn into the motion of the excited crowd, hopeful. "Yes, you have it all in the documents that were delivered to you last night," the father cried with a confused expression on his face. Leonardo's heart stopped. "I know of no such documents, Auditore." Ezio was not on the platform. He feared the worst had happened and the feeling of loss took Leonardo over completely. "The evidence against you has been amassed and examined. It is irrefutable. In the absence of any proof to the contrary, I am bound by my office to pronounce you and your accomplices, Federico and Petriccuo, and-" Leonardo grabbed his chest and cast his gaze upwards. "In absentia, your son Ezio, _guilty_ of the crime you stand accused of." Leonardo couldn't believe his ears! "In absentia?" He thought and he might have been the happiest he had ever been, just knowing that such an honourable man was still alive somewhere. "I hereby sentence you all to death, the sentence to be carried out immediately!" The Gonfaloniere cried as he stepped aside. Leonardo, filled with new hope and courage, tried to think of ways to save this man whom had been thus saved from a tragedy most severe. But before he looked up again, he saw only one pair of little legs falling still in the air. "Stop this!" He cried in vain, trying to advance but getting swallowed by the cheering of the crowd. The next was already head in noose and Leonardo once again tried to advance in the crowd, swaying his arms all around but the crowd was stronger than a vast sea current, pushing him into the opposite direction instead. "I demand by the-" Leonardo fell down to the ground by a strong push and could feel by the increase of cheering all around him, that the second boy had been dropped. Trying to avoid the stomping of the feet all around him, with no much avail, he stood back up with a hand that might have been broken and another hand that had been robbed of a nail and a half. The crowd had fallen silent once again and it was Giovanni whom was speaking loud and clearly this time "It is you who are the traitor, Uberto. You, one of my closest associates and friends, in whom I entrusted my life! And I am a fool. I did not see that you are one of _them_!" The crowd remained silent as the man increased the volume and gravity in his voice "You may take our lives this day, but mark this – we will have _yours_ in return!" The crowd instantly reacted to these last words and as the man was noosed, Leonardo felt utterly powerless. The man kicked for a while in the air but soon lost its vigor and life. Leonardo stood there, staring into nothingness, and in disbelief of what had just happened. "Poor Ezio" he thought as he hoped for the safety of the man.

"Guards!" cried Alberti. "There! That's another one of them! Seize him!" Shocked, Leonardo looked into the direction the Gonfaloniere was pointing at. Ezio! What a fool to come to this trial -and what grief he must be in. Pushed away by the fleeing crowd, Leonardo managed to remain on the piazza on a safe distance from the fight. Ezio was still unharmed but was robbed of any weapons. "Run!" Leonardo cried, unable to move or walk himself.

And there Leonardo stayed, until the last thing he hd saeen of Ezio was his fleeing robes fluttering in the wind -silver in the reflection of the sun- chased by guards whom shone ever so brighter in armour that seemed massive gold. He let his body drop down on the ground. "Ezio, be safe" he murmured and wept silently, not even realising how much this wanted man meant to him.


	5. Chapter 5 - After a storm comes a calm

The past few days had been tough for Leonardo. He had not understood the betrayal of the Auditore family, but he had understood they had been greatly hated. Everything in their villa had been destroyed by the guards including the paintings Leonardo had made them. The only thing that had kept him reassured of one's man safety were the wanted posters asking for Ezio Auditore, scattered all over Firenze, and they had only been increasing by the day.

Today was one of those days where the sun was fully ablaze, hovering there in the sky all high and mighty, which reminded Leonardo only more of the day of the trial. Especially since the wounds on Leonardo's hands had not yet healed completely and stung by the slightest touch of sunlight. He squinted to look outside and saw everyone was as busily as ever ordering new cloths, paints, animals and models -today even a new assistant.

He headed to a nearby marketplace as he felt truly hungry for the first time in several days. After a sumptuous meal of bread and smoked herring, he returned back home. On his way, he noticed the animal marketplace. Chicken, goats, oxen, rabbits, cats, dogs, all aligned in tiny cages and sitting in their own faeces. He felt sorry for them now more than ever as they now reminded him of Ezio; alone and scared that any day may very well be his last. Speeding up his pace, he went to his workshop and continued straight to the yard at the very back. He looked around and saw all sorts of caged songbirds, one by one becoming even more exotic and expensive than the other. "I'm sorry your life has been of little importance and mainly revolved around singing for your lord," he whispered into one of the cages while the bird was fluttering heavily inside. "But I shall make it up to you." He raised the cage and opened the lid. The bird, still flapping its wings very actively, swiftly found the exit and flew off. Leonardo gazed after the bird, its blue wings now ever so bright, a tail that now looked more green than blue and a beak in a redder shade than anyone will ever be able to paint. "These songbirds are meant to be free," Leonardo thought, still baffled by the beauty he had only now truly seen.

As he turned around to grab hold of the next cage, he was surprised to see someone standing in the doorway. He was happy to not have been holding the birdcage yet, for he might as well just have dropped the whole thing by the mere sight of this very person. Leonardo's body was almost immediately filled with warmth as all his tensed up muscles finally relaxed after five most stressful days. He smiled at the man and walked boldly forward with his arms stretched out. The embrace filled Leonardo with new strength. Then he grew serious "Ezio! My friend. I hardly expected to see you here, after what you've been through. But welcome, welcome. Just bear with me one minute. This won't take long." He returned to the remaining cages and opened all doors. Almost instantly all birds flew out, glittering in the sunlight in all the colours and shades one can possibly imagine, mesmerising and almost blinding the two men whom were watching them depart into freedom. "What are you doing?" Ezio asked. "All life is precious," Leonardo replied dreamily. "I cannot bear to see my fellow creatures imprisoned like this, just because they have fine voices." In his mind he added "Like you. If only I could free you of your burden and sorrow." But Leonardo kept it to himself, still gazing up in the air, not able yet to make eye-contact with the other man standing next to him. "Is that the only reason you release them?" Ezio suspected an ulterior motive and Leonardo couldn't be more surprised. How well this man, whom he had not yet met that many times, could read him. But then again, maybe he allowed Ezio to read him. Leonardo grinned and avoided the question "I won't eat meat any more either. Why should some poor animal die just because it tastes good to us?" Ezio chuckled, "There'd be no work for farmers else."  
"They could all grow corn."  
"Imagine how boring that'd be. Anyway, there'd be a glut."  
"Ah, I was forgetting that you're a finanziatore. And I am forgetting my manners. What brings you here?"  
"I need a favour, Leonardo."  
"How can I be of service?" Leonardo replied eagerly.  
"There's something I… inherited from my father that I'd like you to repair, if you can."  
Leonardo's eyes lit up, "Of course. Come this way. We'll use my inner chamber -those boys are cluttering everything up in the studio as usual. I sometimes wonder why I bother to employ them at all!" Ezio smiled politely. "Come this way." Leonardo gestured to join him in a tiny chamber that was even messier than all the other rooms in the workshop. There was barely room to sit -or stand! Meticulously Leonardo placed some piles, manuscripts, papyri, books on top of one another until he created enough room to work on his drafting table. "Forgive the confusion," he said. "But at last we have an oasis! Let's see what you've got for me. Unless you'd like a glass of wine first?" "No, no." Ezio replied quickly, which Leonardo found to be a shame. He'd like to have a few drinks with this man every now and then. "Good," he finally said to hide his disappointment and soon regained his vigour -reminded that there was some engineerting to be done. "Let's see it, then!" Ezio put the pieces -wrapped in some old paper- on the table and Leonardo swiftly proceeded to assemble them together in all different ways but to little avail. "I don't know, Ezio," he said. "This mechanism is old -very old- but it's very sophisticated as well, and its construction is ahead I would say even of our time. Fascinating." Leonardo put the pieces on the table and looked at Ezio. "I've certainly never seen anything like it. But I'm afraid there's little I can do without the original plans." As he was about to give up, Leonardo's eyes fell on the old paper that was used to wrap the parts in and straightened it out. "Wait a second!" he cried and shoved the mechanical parts aside and went through some piles of old books and manuscripts on a nearby shelf. Selecting two to his liking, he returned to the table and placed them next to the old page. "What are you doing?" asked Ezio, slightly impatient.  
"This is very interesting," said Leonardo. "This looks very much like a page from a Codex."  
"A what?"  
"It's a page from an ancient book. This isn't printed, it's in manuscript. It's very old indeed. Have you any more of them?"  
"No."  
"Pity. People shouldn't tear the pages out of books like this." Leonardo paused. "Unless, perhaps, the whole thing together-"  
"What?" Interrupted Ezio.  
"Nothing. Look, the contents of this page are encrypted; but if my theory is correct… based on these sketches it may very well be that…" Leonardo had stopped talking but was still continuing his sentence in his head as he aligned the words and the sketches in the codex page while translating and back-translating every word and letter. Unbeknownst to himself, Leonardo had forgotten about the man whom had gone to sit down behind him and was slowly falling asleep. When the blade had finally been assembled, Ezio was fast asleep and Leonardo looked at him with a full array of feelings he couldn't quite place yet. "Is this the first time he has been able to let his guard down?" Leonardo asked himself. Stepping closer to the man, his heart pounded harder with each step he took, until he stood right in front of the sleeping man and could hear him breathing peacefully. Leonardo crouched down and stared into the face of the well-tanned Italian man in front of him. He had gotten a stubble and had significantly more wrinkles than he had imagined, supposedly gained by the recent affairs. Slowly, Leonardo lifted his arm and placed his hand to Ezio's cheek, caressing it ever so slightly, and felt the young man's breath on his own face -flowing like a gentle wind that could wash away any troubles.

Startled by his own bold move, Leonardo jumped straight up. "Did I really want to-" Leonardo's thoughts were interrupted by a groan, let out by Ezio. Quickly coming to his senses and making up a valid excuse, Leonardo cried out slightly too enthusiastically "Ezio! Wake up!"  
"Eh?" the awakening man grumbled.  
"Look!" Leonardo pointed at the tabletop, ran towards it and showed it proudly to Ezio "A matt finish, I decided. Like Roman armour. Anything which shines glints in the sun, and that's a dead giveaway."  
Leonardo watched Ezio closely as he weighed and admired the blade. "I thought you were a man of peace," said Ezio, remembering the birds. "Ideas take precedence," said Leonardo with decision. "Whatever they are. Now," he added, revealing a hammer. "You're right-handed, aren't you? Good. Then kindly place your right ring finger on this block."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the total commitment of whoever wields it." Leonardo tried hard not to let out a snicker.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It'll only work if we have that finger off."  
With much determination Ezio answered "Do it."  
Going on with the joke, Leonardo said "Maybe I should use a cleaver. Cleaner cut that way." And produced one from a drawer. "Now, just place your finger, così." Ezio readied himself mentally, putting his finger on the table and shut his eyes tightly. Leonardo grinned and brought the cleaver down with a loud swoosh, right next to Ezio's finger. Still grinning, he looked at Ezio's surprised face. "You bastard!" Leonardo now laughing out loud tried to calm down his dear friend "Calm yourself! It was just a bit of fun! Cruel, I admit, but I simply couldn't resist. I wanted to see how determined you were. You see, the use of this machine originally _did_ require such a sacrifice. Something to do with an ancient initiation ceremony, I think. But I've made one or two adjustments. So you can keep your finger. Look! The blade comes out well clear of them, and I've added a hilt that flips out when the blade's extended. All you have to do is remember to keep them spread as it's coming out! So you can keep your finger. But you might like to wear gloves when you use it -the blade is keen." Ezio's glare softened and now showed a slight smile as he inspected the blade, fascinated, to Leonardo's pleasure "This is extraordinary. Incredible." "Isn't it?" agreed Leonardo. "Are you sure you don't have any more pages like this one?"  
"I'm sorry," The other replied. Taking his opportunity to receive more visits in the future, Leonardo insisted "Well, listen, if you do happen to come across any more, please bring them to me. "You have my word. And how much do I owe you for -?"  
"A pleasure. Most instructive. There is no-"

KNOCK KNOCK

The knockings were so loud that it could be heard until the back of the workshop. "Open up, by order of the Florentine Guard!" Leonardo gestured Ezio to stay inside the inner chamber and quickened to the front door "Just a moment!" As he opened the door, he saw the biggest guard bully you could possibly imagine.  
"You Leonardo da Vinci?" asked the guard.  
"What can I do for you?" said Leonardo, moving into the street so that the guard wouldn't come inside.  
"I am empowered to ask you certain questions."  
"What seems to be the trouble?"  
"We've had a report that you were seen just now consorting with a known enemy of the city."  
"What, me? Consorting? Preposterous!"  
"When was the last time you either saw or spoke to Ezio Auditore?"  
"Who?"  
"Don't play silly buggers with me. We know you were close to the family. Sold the mother a couple of your daubs. Maybe I need to refresh your memory a bit?" as soon as the guard had uttered these words, he hit Leonardo, causing the artist to fall down on the ground and where the guard continued to kick him "Ready to chat now, are we? I don't like artists. Load of poofs." Leonardo readied himself for some more beating but when he didn't feel anything, he looked up. There he saw Ezio plunging the hidden blade into the guard's neck swiftly and painlessly. After the guard dropped to the ground, Ezio stretched out his hand towards the artist whom was still on the ground. Leonardo was pulled up unexpectedly close "Thank you."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill him -there was no time."  
"Sometimes we don't have an alternative. But I should be used to this by now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was involved in the Saltarelli case." Leonardo could almost punch himself for revealing so much. Soon enough, Ezio might really believe him to be interested in the wrong sex -something Leonardo would try to avoid as long as possible.  
"But we don't prosecute homosexual men here," Ezio said simply. "Why, I seem to remember that the Germans have a nickname for them -they call them Florenzer." Thankful for the free spirit of Ezio, Leonardo continued "It's still officially against the law, you can still get fined. And with men like Alberti in charge..." He needn't continue as he was sure Ezio understood.  
"What about the body?"  
"Oh," said Leonardo airily. "It's quite a windfall. Help me drag it inside before anyone sees us. I'll put it with the others."  
"Windfall? Others?"  
"The cellar's quite cold. They keep for a week. I get one or two cadavers that no one else wants from the hospital now and then. All unofficial, of course. But I cut them open and dig about a bit, it helps me with my research." Seeing Ezio's face growing paler, Leonardo chuckled "I think I told you: I like to find out how things work."

Ezio dragged the body into Leonardo's study with the help of his two assistants but was still restless for the safety of the artist "But what if they send someone after him, to find out what happened to him?" Leonardo simply shrugged "I'll deny all knowledge." He winked "I'm not without powerful friends here, Ezio."  
"Well, you seem confident enough…"  
"Just don't mention this incident to anyone else."  
"I won't- and thank you, Leonardo, for everything."  
"A pleasure. And don't forget if you find any more pages from this Codex, bring them to me. Who knows what other new designs they might contain."  
"I promise!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Relighting of the candle

Days, months and even years passed without any news about Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Leonardo had prayed every day for a Codex page to show up in front of the man, so that he would visit him once more and see just how he had grown. Every day a new question would arise in Leonardo's head into how Ezio would be looking or living at this very moment. Today was the day he remembered a possibility he was trying to avoid so bitterly for a few months already "What if he has found a wife?" It crawled inside of him and wrecked everything on its path until Leonardo lay there defeated, tired and lifeless on his bed. He rolled over. "But he was completely filled with revenge when I last saw him -he couldn't possibly-" but he dared not continue for nothing is impossible for such a great man. He could achieve anything if he just set his mind to it.  
It is quite clear that Leonardo had been romanticizing Ezio ever since he had last seen him -the more he missed him, the more he would adore him. To Leonardo, Ezio might very well be a God. A God traversing the world for the Truth, hence his absence in Leonardo's life would be justified.  
He rolled over as another horrid image crept into his mind, "Dead?"

The last few years, ever since releasing his songbirds, one specific nightingale had made it his business to breakfast every morning at Leonardo's. Almost dark as the night, but shining deep blue with purple shades in the brightest sunshine and singing the most beautiful songs. The bird would sing through the open window, where the artist would give it a loaf of bread as thanks. It was his only solace. "If Ezio had been reincarnated into a songbird, this would be him," Leonardo thought as he heard the bird sing its daily dose for bread to him from his window. He lifted himself off his bed and walked over to a cupboard. There was no bread, only a sad piece of smoked herring. He put it next to the bird whom pecked it a few times before flying off, dissatisfied. Leonardo sighed and started to dress himself. Arriving in his workshop, his assistants were busily stumbling around and trying to organise the place as best as they could. Even though the loneliness was omnipresent in Leonardo's body, he didn't turn out useless at all. He had been painting, yes, but his focus had been shifting more and more to that of an inventor and researcher, resulting in his workshop's enlargement and it being filled more than ever with mechanical parts and engineering equipment -not to mention the sketches for all these findings. The piece Leonardo was most proud of, but was not yet finished, was his flying machine. He dreamt of making man fly -as he had seen Ezio fly off in his fluttering silver robes the day of his family's trial. Only this machine was as black as coal -inspired by the mechanism of bats. There were a lot of flaws yet, but he had advanced considerably.

Seating himself near the sketches of this enormously enlarged bat, he ordered one of the assistants to bring him breakfast, and continued to ponder over his formulas. Without any breakfast, Agniolo re-entered the extension of Leonardo's workshop and announced the arrival of a man in his old studio. Leonardo turned "And who may this man be?" Seeing his assistant look for words, not daring to look into his patron's eyes, Leonardo stood up and walked briskly into his old workshop. As soon as he had seen the silhouette of the robes the man was wearing, he halted. His knees were losing their strength and if not for the doorpost he was standing in, he might have dropped to the ground right there. The man was still wonderfully tanned, but was build broader than he remembered him to be. His eyes were strong and pierced through the workshop with a glint of nostalgia in them. Leonardo quickly checked his robes and rapidly advanced forwards, arms more outstretched than ever. "My dear Ezio! You're back! I am so glad to see you. After all that's happened, we thought…" Leonardo couldn't finish his sentence as he felt his throat chocking up. The last thing he wanted here was to make a scene. It had been over two years since he last saw Ezio and he wanted to make the best out of it. Ezio skilfully whisked the heavy atmosphere away "Look at this place! Of course I can't make head or tail of any of it, but I suppose you know what you're doing! Have you given up painting?"  
"No," said Leonardo. "Just following up… on other things… that've caught my attention."  
"So I see. And you've expanded. You must be prospering. The past two years have been good to you."  
"Perhaps," the artist replied too honestly. "They leave me alone. I imagine they think I'll be useful to whoever wins absolute control one day… Not that I imagine anyone ever will." Leonardo suddenly changed the subject "But what of you, my friend?" Ezio looked at him. "There will be time, I hope, one day to sit down and talk over all that has happened since we last met. But now, I need your help again." Leonardo, touched by the importance he seems to have in this brave man's life, lit up and spread his arms "Anything for you!" As soon as he had uttered the words, he regretted them. But Ezio showed no sign to having fully understood the meaning of those words "I have something to show you which I think will interest you."  
"Then you had better come to my studio -it is less busy there." Leading Ezio into one of the extended chambers, the man lowered his hood to finally reveal all of his features. The face had grown stern and tough, it was easy enough to see the revenge had grown ever so powerful inside of him. Every move he made was soundless and most practical, he produced a Codex page from his wallet and spread it on the table before them. "You remember the first one?" asked Ezio in a voice that had not the ring of song in it anymore. "How could I forget?" Leonardo gazed at the page. "This is most exciting! May I?"  
"Of course."  
"This is interesting," said Leonardo. "Some quite unknown languages here, at least to me, but they do yield a kind of pattern. Hmmn. Yes, there's a gloss here in Aramaic which makes things a bit clearer." He looked up, staring right into Ezio's eyes. "You know, taking this with the other page, you'd almost think they were part of a guide -on one level, at least- a guide to various forms of assassination. But of course there's far more to it than that, though I have no idea what. I just know that we're only scratching the surface of what this may have to reveal. We'd need to have the whole thing complete, but you've no idea where the other pages are?"  
"None."  
"Or how many in the complete volume?"  
"It is possible that… that that may be known."  
"Aha," said Leonardo. "Secrets! Well, I must respect them." And looked on through the writings and symbols on the Codex page. "But look at this!"  
"What is it?"  
"I can't quite make it out, but if I'm right this section contains a formula for a metal or an alloy that we know nothing of -and that, logically, shouldn't possibly exist!"  
"Is there anything else?"  
"Yes -the easiest bit to decipher. It's basically the blueprint for another weapon, and it seems to complement the one you already have. But this one we'll have to make from scratch."  
"What kind of weapon?"  
"Fairly simple, really. It's a metal plate encased in a leather bracer. You'd wear it on your left forearm -or your right if you were left-handed, like me- and use it to ward off blows from swords or even axes. The extraordinary thing is that although it's evidently very strong, the metal we're going to have to cast is also incredibly light. And it incorporates a double-bladed dagger, spring-loaded like the first."  
"Do you think you can make it?"  
"Yes, though it will take a little time." Leonardo tried to sound as casual as possible, trying to win as much time as possible with this man at the same time.  
"I haven't much of that."  
Leonardo pondered, slightly let down by the answer although he was expecting it "I think I have all I need here, and my men are skilled enough to forge this." He thought for a moment, "It will take two days," he decided finally. "Come back then and we'll see if it works!" Ezio bowed. "Leonardo, I am most grateful. And I can pay you."  
"I am grateful to you. This Codex of yours expands my knowledge -I fancied myself an innovator, but I find much in these ancient pages to intrigue me." He smiled. "And you, Ezio, cannot guess how indebted I am to you for showing them to me. Let me see any more that you may find -where they come from is your business. I am only interested in what they contain, and that no one else outside your inner circle, apart from me, should know about them. That is all the recompense I require."  
"That is indeed a promise."  
Leonardo, elated by the acceptance of the man, for he could never ask him for money, verified their date "Grazie! Until Friday, then -at sunset?"  
"Until Friday."

As soon as the man was outside and closed the door behind him, Leonardo distributed orders to his assistants. Once they set their work into motion, he allowed himself to sit down and let the meeting with Ezio take its full blow on him. How much the man had changed, yet resembled the young man he once knew so much. And yet how much Leonardo had actually come to love the man. He sank his head into his hands.

It was clear enough to Leonardo that Ezio was not married nor held many close at heart; he seemed to have only one thing on his mind -however horrid. And somehow this ruthless thought reassured Leonardo, together with the fact that more Codex pages would be coming his way.

For days Leonardo had worked hard and long to finish Ezio's weapon which seemed once again far more superior than any other weapons Leonardo had ever encountered. Not that he was interested in the smithing trade, but he knew the physics of the materials at least. These codex pages intrigued the artist more than anything else -until his mind wandered off into a certain direction once more. But, through daydreaming and whatnot, the order had been completed by friday in the late afternoon.

Leonardo had eaten with his assistants -his treat of course. Most of the meal was silent as all of these workers had been drained of their energy for the past few days and couldn't wait for their beautysleep. Their meal was however disturbed by one solid knock on the door. Leonardo jumped on his feet and gestured his two tired assistants to remain at the table to replenish their energy.

As Leonardo opened the door, the eyes of Ezio seemed even more empty than the last time he saw him -which was but an amount to be counted on one hand. Leonardo led Ezio to the table where the enhanced weapon lay, stealthier and more deadly than ever before.

"This is an amazing armament, Leonardo." Ezio praised his friend dearly and Leonardo only received this more eagerly than a stray cat would've pounced a fresh herring. Solemnly he replied "Indeed."  
"And it may well save my life."  
Leonardo surely wished it would, as he remembered all the new scars he had discovered on this beautiful body only a few days earlier -holding in regard one very fresh scar in particular- "Let's hope you get no more such scars like the one across the back of your left hand." He finally said with his brows slightly furrowed.  
"That is a last souvenir from an old... friend," said Ezio, which only hurt Leonardo even more. "But now I need one more piece of advice from you."  
Leonardo shrugged, "If I can help you, I will." He quicjky turned his head away in embarrassment. The blood has flown into the entirety of this face and he didn't wish for his frienship to end just yet or to become awkward to say the least. Luckily for him, Ezio hadn't noticed and was spying the surroundings until he finally whispered into the artist's ears "Perhaps in private." Now completely flustered and slightly aroused, Leonardo gestured Ezio to follow him into the back studio. His face flushed even more than before and with his heart beating loudly, Leonardo tried to think of his latest dead corpse that was too fat to be handled or researched for that matter. He quickly calmed down but his cheeks were still glowing.

"This is the person my uncle told me to meet. He told me it'd be no good to try to find him directly."  
It would have been clear to any other than Ezio that Leonardo had become as pale as death himself. Staring at the name for a little while longer, he finally regarded the man he so dearly loved with a name so grave yet so carelessly written on a piece of paper. "Do you know who this is?"  
"I read the name - _La Volpe_. I guess it's a nickname."  
Leonardo waved with his hands in the air. He had wanted to cover the desirable mouth with his hands but changed his mind as soon as he had lifted his arms so he had no other option that to aimleslly wave his hands in the air like a possessed person. "The Fox! Yes! But do not speak it aloud, or in public. He is a man whose eyes are everywhere, but who himself is never seen."  
"Where might I find him."  
"It is impossible to say," Leonardo started not wanting to reveal such a danger to this breathing treasure in front of him. Ezio turned his head abjectedly so Leonardo soon continued, "But if you wanted to make a start -and be very carefuky- you should try the district of the Mercato Vecchio."  
"But every thief who isn't either in gaol or on the gallows hangs out there."  
Leonardo looked morosely at the man and admitted "I told you you'd need to be careful." Knowing of a way to make this search less hard and dangerous for Ezio, he crept closer to the man to whisper in return into his ear -slightly trying to tease him back for before. "I ... might be able to get word to him. Go and look for him tomorrow after Vespers. Perhaps you will be fortunate. Perhaps not."

Ezio held the hand of Leonardo tightly and looked ardently into his eyes. Leonardo took this as an urge to do the unforgivable and -reacting to this- he leaned closer to the man to encourage him that he'd gladly give his whole body and soul to him. Ezio threw whis arms around the lean, less-trained body and whispered in his low, mellow voice: "Thank you, amice mio."

As soon as Leonardo had heard these last four syllables, they took their full blow on him. Ezio released him and turned away, bidding the artist another last farewell, until he vanished once again from his life -leaving a scar just like his own on Leonardo ... one from an old _friend._


	7. Chapter 7 - Goodbye

After their last encounter, Leonardo had only met his roughened friend a few times. Every time through the excuse of another Codex Page. His heart had been living its own life, beating wildly around that one man –merely thinking about him was be enough to trigger the same effects. He hoped that Ezio was doing his utmost to find those pages for the sole purpose of visiting him again. Indeed, this young artist was so lost in his feelings that he thought the man he so ardently wanted to own, felt the same way about him. Sadly, every visit was too short for anything to be able to happen between them, but he merely blamed the other man's bashfulness.

It was a quiet day, as is every Sunday and instead of joining the whole of Florence at the Duomo for High Mass, Leonardo savoured his minutes of silence at his workshop. He pulled a big papyrus over his workbench and searched for a pencil. Eagerly, he started sketching, although it may have seemed like the work of a madman to any other than himself or his assistants. Soon, an outline of a man was visible. Leonardo halted and looked down upon the paper. Caressing the paper as if it were a living and breathing thing, he then flung himself on a bench. "I could never capture the full essence of him," he sighed as he threw another glance towards the paper. He undid his trousers and held his member in his right hand. As if coming alive through the gentle movements coming from the hand, it grew bigger and harder. His left hand joined the moving of the right hand on the same pace but with a firmer grip. A slight moan escaped from Leonardo's lips. "Ezio-"

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the front door of the workshop. Startled, he tucked his erection inside his trousers and tried to tie up the cloth in the most camouflaging way as would be possible. More trampling noises entered the main workshop, filling the room with their loud jabbering. Right before the door to Leonardo's private study swung open, he managed to pull his shirt out of his trousers and over the obvious bulge. A panting Agniolo came falling through the door, and as he hit the floor with his face, the flaring face of Innocento appeared before he continued his loud babble. "An attack on the Medici family! Right before High Mass!" Leonardo startled "The medici?" As Agniolo got up, he joined the conversation "Giuliano has been killed by Francesco di Pazzi!"

"Incredibile" is the only thing Leonardo could utter.

"Lorenzo successfully fled for now, through the help of your hooded friend!" Agniolo eagerly continued.

"But he had already been stabbed apparently by two priests, so-"

"What? Who was stabbed?" Leonardo cried as he plunged forward.

"Aren't you listening? Lorenzo! So I don't think your friend will be able to do much."

Leonardo let out a sigh but did not yet relax, "So this means the Pazzi are trying to take over power in Florence by killing the Medici. But as long as Lorenzo lives, all should be well, giusto?"

An awkward silence filled the room until Innocento no longer could hold in his excitement over this whole conspiracy, "The Pazzi started assaulting the officials at the Palazzo della Signoria in order to put their own men in power! It is madness, the whole city is in chaos!"

Leonardo only now fully grasped the gravity of the situation the whole of Florence were forced to undergo. "Un colpo di stato," he muttered.

The next day, the whole town talked about the failed conspiracy of the Pazzi –an especially exciting topic was the one from Francesco hanging from the Signoria with his entrails dangling from the lifeless body. The whole event troubled Leonardo to the extent that he worried how Ezio might be involved in these state affairs, although him rescuing Lorenzo had brought him some solace. At the marketplace, especially, it created an even louder haze of noise than normally is the case. Even the butcher was selling his kidneys and livers as being the one from Francesco and Leonardo couldn't help but shudder at the idea. Returning to his workshop after his sumptuous breakfast, he found Ezio sitting against a wall, surrounded by busy assistants assembling, painting and sculpting around. "I am glad to see you safe and sound, Ezio," Leonardo said as he advanced towards to man for a tight embrace that might have lasted for slightly longer than etiquette prescribed.

"I see that you came through the troubles unscathed too," Ezio replied.

"I told you they leave me alone. They must think me either too mad, or too bad, or too dangerous to touch! But do have some wine, and there are some cakes somewhere, if they haven't gone stale –my housekeeper's useless- and tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm leaving Florence."

A short silence interrupted the amiable flow. Holding back the harsh words he wanted to say, Leonardo continued "So soon? B-But they tell me you're the hero of the hour! Why not sit back and enjoy it?"

"I have no time."

Again a silence fell but this time Leonardo could not keep his bright appearances and asked in a graver tone "Still got enemies to pursue?"

"How do you know?"

Leonardo threw Ezio a wry smile "Thank you for coming to say goodbye." It hurt him more than he would have imagined.

"Before I go," Ezio intervened, "I have another page of the Codex for you."

Now this was just the last drop. Leonardo questioned whether Ezio was really there for formal goodbyes or whether he was simply using him for deciphering those Codes pages? Showing a dark smile to Ezio, he replied "That is indeed good news. May I see it?"

"Of course."

As he cleaned his table of clutter, much to the annoyance of Agniolo whom was just tidying up those papers, Leonardo placed the Codex neatly in the middle and examined it. "I'm beginning to get the hang of this." He paused as he continued to strip the contents from the page with his eyes, "I still can't quite see what the general diagram in the background is, but the writing is becoming familiar. It looks like the description of another weapon. Aha! I see! Ezio, it's a design for another blade –one that will fit into the mechanism you attach to your arm if you need to use this one in place of the first."

"What's the difference?"

"If I'm right, this one's quite nasty –it's hollow in the middle, see? And through the tube concealed in the blade, its user can inject poison into his victim. Death wherever you strike! This thing would make you practically invisible!"

"Can you make it?"

"On the same terms as before?" Leonardo sneered.

"Of course."

As he set himself on the job, Ezio made himself comfortable on the chair and doze off. Night fell and Leonardo's assistants left the workshop one by one until the two men were completely deserted. With the shutting of the door behind Innocento, Leonardo took a break as well. He sat on a chair, facing Ezio, and started sketching –glancing at Ezio every now and then. After he was satisfied with his rough sketch, he approached the sleeping man. He faintly bit in the ear of his guest, whom woke up startled from the ticklish sensation.

"Leonardo!" he grumbled. Laughing it away, Leonardo jokingly said it was but a joke and offered them to have a little wine.

"What about construction of the blade?"

Swiftly a smart lie come over the lips of Leonardo: "Innocento went to gather some more material, we can't proceed without it."

With some reluctance, Ezio gave into the offer of the generous artist.

Cleverly, Leonardo made sure that his companion would have too much to drink while he would remain completely sober. Before long, Ezio was as drunk as a pirate and Leonardo guided him onto a bed mainly used by his assistants when they needed to pull all-nighters. Putting the big man down, Leonardo didn't raise himself up "You seem hot," he whispered into Ezio's ear, causing the man to twitch ever so slightly. With an indecipherable mumble as answer, the artist went ahead and unbuttoned the long robes covering the man. After the third layer, he became slightly annoyed "How many layers do you wear, amice? Isn't it heavy?" he said as Ezio, still lying beneath his own body, laughed. Finally, the last shirt had appeared and Leonardo unbuttoned it with shaking hands. As a hairy chest appeared, supported by very strong and prominent muscles, he ran his fingers through the soft curly hair, following its narrowing trail downwards until the trousers stopped him from going any further. Leonardo's heart was pounding heavily and he felt his face becoming hotter and redder by the second, making his hands shake even more than before so that he wasn't even able to unravel the trousers. Two strong hands joined the struggle until accomplished. Ezio snickered and mumbled something incomprehensible but Leonardo was determined to accomplish his original goal for which he had fed Ezio this drunk.


	8. Chapter 8 - Uncertainty

Wallowing in self-pity, Leonardo buried himself in his work. The day after he last met Ezio, he had woken up in an empty bed. His friend had left him. As he suspected he would. But the warmth he had been given has only made him feel even colder inside. "I thought I'd be … happy if I had the chance to feel his warmth, even if it were but once" he sighed.

Painting wasn't enough of a distraction anymore and Leonardo started focussing more on inventing machinery to keep his mind from regretting his poor life choices. At least Agniolo and Innocento came frequently enough to provide the base of paintings and kept the workshop busy and lively.

It was another typical morning in which Leonardo was woken in his workshop by Innocento's early morning rant as he barged into the house.

"That bakery! Every single time they try to ask more for their sweet rolls. They should know better by now. AND YET. Cheap asses, the whole lot of them– " he stopped and took a good look at his master's bloated face covered in charcoal and paint.

"Leonardo! How many times have I told you? Don't paint after the sun has set! It has all dried up again! Do you even make any money at this rate? It's all wasted on paint. And watching it dry. Though, I suppose you don't even watch it dry, huh." As he continued his speech, he swiftly cleaned up the mess and wiped Leonardo's face clean.

"Here. Eat up," he said as he threw a sweet roll towards Leonardo.

Although Innocento is a very skilled painter, sadly enough, he is a very poor athlete – seeing it doesn't involve women or wine. As a result, the sweet roll had been thrown at Leonardo's face, rebounded a few times on the floor and ultimately came to a standstill near some corpses that were protruding out of their assigned room.

"Cheers," Innocento gestured sarcastically to the corpse and put another sweet roll in front of the cleaned-up desk at which Leonardo was sitting.

"Thank you. I don't know what I should do without you," Leonardo yawned. Meekly, he took a bite of the sweet roll and flushed it down with the remainder of the wine bottle he had opened yesterday.

Agniolo came trotting in, losing his confidence as soon as he entered. "What a mess" he grumbled as he resumed the cleaning Innocento had briefly started.

Leonardo had trouble waking up and decided to step out in an attempt to be shaken up by the piazza's hustle. Not sooner than opening the door, however, he changed his mind and made a U-turn towards the desk. On his way, he picked up the sweet roll that had landed near the heap of decaying corpses and resumed his breakfast.

He started thinking again. It had been so many months since the unfortunate course of events had happened. Usually, Ezio would be back by now with some new Codex pages. Leonardo wondered: "Is he really avoiding me now? Or has he, perhaps, found someone else that can decipher them. Someone much more convenient than me?" He left out another deep sigh.

Agniolo threw his master a glare "As if it's not gloomy enough already around here, Leonardo! Why don't you consider Conte de Pexaro's offer after all? Venice may do you some good. Women – and men – plenty to win over. Not to mention you might get the chance of celebrating with your new lovers at the Carnevale."

Innocento butted in "Especially since the pressure on you is growing with that scandal of yours. Really, can't you at least choose your men decently?"

Leonardo chuckled lightly, "You're right. Perhaps a new town will do me good. Although I wonder about my taste in men improving."


End file.
